God only knows what I would do
by Cicireese
Summary: Hinata POV It was the summer before senior year. I had an amazing life at first. I had the greatest friends a girl could ever ask for and had the most perfect boyfriend in the world, what can change. Well I was wrong. As everything went so well. It all went to a end. Before I found out how my boyfriend really was. Before my life went to shit. Before the whole school talked.


**Hey guys, so this is my first story. I hope y'all really like it. Most of my Characters are OOC. So yea, enjoy it. I will post as much as I can. :D**

Chapter 1

Hinata POV

It was the summer before senior year. I had an amazing life at first. I had the greatest friends a girl could ever ask for and had the most perfect boyfriend in the world, what can change. Well I was wrong.

As everything went so well. It all went to a end. Before I found out how my boyfriend really was. Before my life went to shit. Before I got pregnant, and the whole school talked about me. Before I went into a depression, and did drugs. Before I got saved by the love of my life.

Well let's just rewind a little of my life.

9 years ago

I never knew the meaning of life, and how things can be takin from you,and how it can be hard on I was 8 years old my mother had die in a terrible car accident. We had a big Funeral for her. I would always ask my dad, why us, why did this happen. All the people in the world, why did it had to be my mother. My father would look at me with his sad eyes, he didn't say anything. He really did love my mother. He picked me and hold me as we walked to the car after the funeral.

Years passed, I was 12, my hair was really short. I kinda looked like a boy, didn't really bother me. I felt like I haven't changed. I would still cry at night for her. I needed her. I wish she was still here. I think my dad feels the same. He never found another woman. He might not ever.

One day my dad and I went to the store were walking down the side walk with a bag of food. I would still ask my dad about her, he would always tell me mom is with the angels now. I wanted to be with the angels too. I started to walk ahead,as my dad stopped and talked to a friend. I was about to step in the street with the moving cars, I wanted to be with my mother. I heard my dad shout at me. I almost got hit by a car, but then my dad grabbed me by my waist and picked me up before it got to me. He was yelling at me and was very upset. I guess God had other plans for me. I realize I almost comment suicide.

2 years later

As I got older I started to paint, I was really good at it. It just something to do, to just get my mind off of things. I think about my mother now and then. My hair grew out, not to long tho. I always wore baggy clothes to hide my body. I didn't think I was attractive. My pale skin and light grey eyes, people didn't think I was pretty. I always was ignore and a nobody. I try to bright up my face with makeup. I try to do it like my mother. She always looked beautiful. My dad tells me all the time that I look just like her. I didn't see it. I really thought I was just ugly. Even on my periods.

Fresh year of high school had started for me. Wasn't really excited about it. I never really made friends, like I said, I was just a nobody. I was really shy and quit, I usually didn't care how I looked. I always wore a hoodie and baggy pants. Wasn't really like other girls. Never pretty or bright. I was just different.

My first day of school didn't go as well. I kept bumping into people from left to right. Everyone was rude. In my class people started to make fun of me for no reason. They said my eyes were ugly and some girls said I must be fat under my baggy clothes. I just try to ignore it. Next thing I knew, I didn't have lunch money, and no where to sit at lunch. I just sat in the restroom alone, and cry to myself. I went to some of my classes. Some I just skipped. I didn't want people to pick on me. But I knew I had to go sooner then later.

The day was almost over. Thank God! I couldn't take it anymore. School was just not for me. It never was. I wonder if I should just be home schooled, but then my dad wouldn't be to happy about it.

As I was walking in the hall, I bumped into someone. I fell on the floor, and my books and things went every where. Then I heard his voice.

"I'm so sorry!"

He try to help me up, but I refused. I began to speak.

"No" "just leave me here."

I was laying flat on my back, like I was dead. My hair was every where, this just wasn't my day. Here I am just laying on the ground where I belong. I didn't noticed the guy was still standing there. He looked at me like I was crazy. He then smiled and laughed a little. Then he sat down next to me.

"It seem you had a rough day."

He began talking. I looked up at him beside me. He was really had gold blonde hair, and deep ocean blue eyes, he also had a goofy grin on his face.

I nodded my head from his question he asked.

He got Comfortable with me. I'm surprise he hasn't just walked off like other people would do to me. He Lift his hand up and brush a small piece of hair out my face. His hand was so smooth, I just wanted to faint. Who is this guy? And why would he be nice to me? So many questions were going thru my head.

"My names Naruto."

I blushed a little. I had a small smile and began to speak loud enough for him to hear me.

"I'm Hinata."

I looked away a little to my side.

"That's a pretty name."

I thought to myself. He thinks my names is "pretty" no one has ever told me that.

"You seem kind of shy."

I blushed more.

"I think it cute." He said

"What how can I be cute, I look like crap!" I got up a little

He laughed a little then smiled at me.

"Well I do. I speak my mind about things."

"Thanks." I Said under my breath.

I started to get up, then he just grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I accidentally lend on him. My face got hot, and backed away. I said I was sorry and began to walk off. Then he grab my shoulder.

((RING!))

The bell had ringed and he was still there. I started picking up my books.

"Let me walk you to class."

My cheeks got even more Rosie, what the hell is up with me. I looked at him and gave him a cheesy smile.

"Ok." I replied

We started walking down the hall. It was kinda Silent between us. He then broke the Silence.

"So I was wondering if you like to eat lunch with me tomorrow."

I stopped, and brightly looked at him.

"Yes." "I would love that."

Was this really happening. Am I really making a friend right on my first day. This is really new to me.

"Great."

He sounded so sweet.

We made it to my last class of the day. Naruto waved bye to me. I also did. I walked in class and sat in the back. I couldn't believe it. I was happy for the first time in years.

When I got home that day. I saw bags on the front door. I started walking to the kitchen. I saw my cousin there and my dad. Both sitting at the table. I walked towards them. My cousin Neji got up and hugged me. I didn't know what was going on. But I had a feeling it was pain.

"It been a long time Hinata."

He hugged me even tighter. I just hugged back.

My dad began to speak.

Neji is going to be staying with us for now on."

I looked down. I wanted to know why.

Later on Neji told me that his father had left him. More like a banned. He said he had no where to go. I felt really bad. How can someone just leave their child. It kinda reminded me of my mother, but she didn't do it on purpose.

God only knows.

To be Continued

**I hope you guys really like my story. My next chapter will be more in the present time. :D thanks for reading.**


End file.
